You are my light in the dark
by Aryaofelvenkin
Summary: DBSK fanfic. Yunho/OC, non-yaoi. A girl locked up in herself...One of the hottest bands in Korea, what happens when they meet? How will they react when tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

You are my light in the dark

Author's note: First try at DBSK fanfic so please bear with me. :)

Disclaimer: DBSK is a Korean boy band, not my invention. My OC and other future characters are mine though.

**The New Assistant**

Who the hell do they think they are! How can they make Jaejoong go back to work so quickly! We are human for goodness sakes, not damn machines! How can they threat us like that! Yunho was fuming and when Yunho was fuming, he was no joking matter. By the time Yunho arrived at the 12th floor of the SM building, he was bursting with anger. He was shouting at the top of his lungs as he burst into their new assistant's office…

"I want - no - DEMAND that Jaejoong get the rest of the week off! He is INJURED for goodness sake! Can't you guys just let him off! Don't you people have a shred of compassion! We've slaved day and night to fulfill our part, now, can't you just give him a break! If you don't, I'll… I'll…" His anger died off as quickly as it came and his voice got stuck in his throat as his eyes took in the scene in front of him.

Long slender legs… dark flowing raven hair … flawless snowy skin…amber eyes that flashed with irritation at the rude interruption …Oh, no! It can't be! Yunho's heart did a 180 degree flip. _She_ is their personal assistant? Sitting at her desk, with strands of her hair partially covering her eyes, was a young woman around the age of 20. She was dressed in a simple blouse and a knee-length skirt that complemented her figure perfectly. Yunho felt his face burn with embarrassment. He could not believe that he had just shouted at a lady. A beautiful lady to be exact.

"Um…urm…you are…" Yunho started, but she beat him to it. "Elizabeth Wu, your new personal assistant. So how may I help you?" She said shortly. Her calm response to his earlier outburst only made Yunho more embarrassed.

Trying to redeem himself, he offered her his hand awkwardly. Her slim hand was firm and warm in his. "I'm Yunho. I just wanted to speak to you about Jae Joong's injury. I'm sure you know about it, but Junsu just told me that you plan on making us go back to work tomorrow. Could you just let him off for a while longer? He is after all a member of DBSK and with him in his condition how can you expect him to work?" Yunho's voice unconsciously rose again as he voiced the injustice done to his friend.

"Calm down Yunho. Firstly, the order to go back to work is not for Jae Joong, but for the four of you. Secondly, although DBSK is always expected to be seen in public together, but I have booked all of you into separate variety shows for this whole month so that Jae Joong will have time to rest after his operation before you guys start recording and again. Thirdly, your concert is already being planned and you guys would need to learn some of the dances and rehearsals without Jae Joong as he would not be able to dance." Elizabeth placed her palms on the table in a business-like manner. She paused for a moment, enough time for Yunho to collect his thoughts and digest what she just told him.

_So, Jae Joong was going to have at least a month's break after all, and she even went to great lengths to cover up for them. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have reacted so violently earlier,_ he thought. Elizabeth cleared her throat, breaking his chain of thought. Yunho looked up to find a pair of amber orbs capturing his glaze. They were deep swirling pools and had specks of gold around the iris, and Yunho found himself unable to pull his eyes away. A cool voice filtered into his dazed mind, breaking his revere.

"Tell Jae Joong to take care, his injury is quite serious and he has to look after his body. The doctor did say that he would have to get surgery for that knee of his, and he has to recover quickly to get on with the promotional activities." Elizabeth said expressionlessly.

"You…you know about Jae Joong's surgery?" Yunho asked surprised. Isn't she their _new_ assistant? Isn't she supposed to be the blur queen here? How does she know about what the doctor said just the night before?

**Flashback**

Yunho was sitting on a hard plastic chair beside Jaejoong's narrow hospital bed in which Jaejoong was reclining. The others were also there, arranged in an untidy circle around Jaejoong. There was an unspoken feeling of unity and companionship in air, expressed by the subtle gestures, subtle words and glances. A smile of comfort, a look of gratitude, the tucking in of a stray lock of hair, the arm thrown casually on a shoulder… All these action in which they show their bond was so familiar and so common that all of them took it for granted now.

However, today, there was also an underlying strain of tension. The normally animated Jaejoong was unusually quiet and of course, no one can miss the big bandage around Jaejoong's leg. The rest of the guys were just telling Jaejoong about happenings during the day so that he wouldn't feel left out, but Yunho was just sitting there, looking at each of his band mates, his best friends, his brothers. Every time any of them got sick or were feeling unwell, the rest of the group would somehow feel down as well and each of them would be affected in a different way. This time, with Jaejoong bed-ridden, Changmin had written a get-well card with a teddy bear on it. Junsu had brought his PSP, just in case Jaejoong got bored with TV. Mickey had a bouquet of flowers and Yunho had bought a thermos of hot soup.

The soft chatter was interrupted as the door to the ward opened to show Dr. Lee. He gave a wane smile when he saw them. "Could the rest of you go out for a moment, I want to talk to Jaejoong alone." He asked politely.

Yunho stood up and after giving a brief reassuring look to Jaejoong, he went out to wait quietly in the hall way. The others followed their leader out. Pretty soon, Dr. Lee came out as well. Yunho looked at him expectantly, but he only gestured for them to go in. "Jaejoong requested for you guys."

The minute Yunho entered the room, he immediately went to Jaejoong's side, concern etched on his face as he took in Jaejoong's pale face, downcast eyes and bloodless fingers. The others filed in behind Yunho, silently waiting for Jaejoong to tell them the news. Jaejoong took a deep breath.

"Guys, the doctor said that my knee isn't going too well and I would need to have surgery. This surgery would enable me to recover within a month." Smiles broke out as they realised it wasn't that serious after all.

Yunho felt relieved the moment he heard that, but looking that Jaejoong's face, he knew something was wrong. Crossing his fingers, he asked "What's the catch?" Hearing that, the others froze.

Jaejoong let out a sigh. "You know me too well hyung. I shouldn't have even tried to keep this from you. The problem is that my knee might not fully recover and there is a high chance that it might get problematic later on. But it is the only way I would get to perform for the Rising Sun performances and the concert later on…" The boys could see that the normally strong cheerful façade was cracking and for once, Jaejoong was close to tears.

As one the other members exclaimed in dismay, "What!"

"Is there no other way?" Yoochun asked.

"Yay, hyung. I would rather you not perform than allow you to go through with this surgery!" Changmin added worriedly.

Looking at their expectant faces, Jaejoong began half-heartedly, "Well, there is another type of surgery that would allow for complete recovery, but the recovery time is like months and I wouldn't be able to dance and perform for our upcoming album. I don't want to spoil it for all of us; beside I don't want to waste all our efforts on perfecting the dance all because of me."

Immediately, Junsu, Changmin and Yoochun began to argue with Jaejoong. But Yunho could see that Jaejoong's mind was fixed. Putting his hand on Jaejoong's shoulder, he said, "Jaejoong, if you think that by doing this you are helping us, you are wrong, because if you suffer because of us, do you think we would be able to accept your sacrifice? Even if we do top the charts and have a brilliant performance, do you think we can sit back and enjoy it? Your suffering is ours too. We would choose you over fame any time. Would you choose fame over us instead? We know each other too well Jae, so please for our sake, take care of yourself."

"Yah, hyung, please?" Junsu pleaded while pulling a puppy face. The others nodded their heads vigorously. Under their combined efforts, Jaejoong finally agreed - besides he could never refuse Junsu's puppy eyes.

**End of Flashback**

"I know Jaejoong's injury is going to take a while to recover, so don't worry, the company would not plan any thing too strenuous." Elizabeth gave Yunho a smile that did not reach her eyes and turned back to her desk.

Yunho could tell that he was being dismissed and reluctantly left the room. Elizabeth wasn't likely to tell him anything else any way. She seems really cold, but she seemed to be able to handle herself quite well for a newcomer. Maybe she was just new and don't know too much about them yet. Yunho headed towards the cafeteria to tell the others the good news…and to tell them about their new pretty personal assistant who doesn't seem to like them one bit. Yunho smiled to himself. Yoochun would definitely enjoy the challenge.

As he approached the cafeteria, he could see the rest of the guys sitting in a corner, talking amongst themselves. Changmin was first to spot him. "Yunho hyung, over here." He waved him over. At Changmin's call, Junsu and Yoochun looked up and waved as well. Yunho walked over with a grin.

"Hey guys, having a cup of coffee?"

"Yup, so how did your little chat with our assistant go? Is Young woong hyung still scheduled for work?" Junsu asked expectantly.

"No, good news guys. The new assistant said that Jaejoong would be having the rest of the month off and all we need to do is to attend some variety shows during the day, but we would still have to plan for our promotional activities." Yunho replied. The others all let out relief sighs and gave each other high fives.

"By the way, how was the new assistant like? Was she as hot as the others say?" Yoochun asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Yunho's jaw dropped. "You _knew_? _You_ knew she was a girl and you _did not_ tell me? Do you know how embarrassed I was?" Thinking back on their short encounter, Yunho covered his face with his hands and let out a groan. He could hear Junsu and Changmin chuckle at his obvious discomfort as he told them all about the very brief and disastrous meeting.

"Hey, I tried to warn you but you just stomped away the moment Junsu told you about the schedule… Not my fault you didn't listen…" Yoochun trailed off and swallowed nervously as Yunho turned his furious graze at him. Just as Yunho was about to chase Yoochun around the room, a cough behind him interrupted his actions. Yunho spun around to see his manager staring pointedly at him.

Yunho's attitude changed instantaneously. "Hyung, sorry I didn't see you there." Yunho greeted respectfully, all the while glaring daggers at Yoochun who was making faces at him a few meters behind the manager.

"Yunho, I want to introduce your new assistant to you and the guys. I believe you have not met her yet." The manager, unaware of their previous meeting, turned to motion Elizabeth to step forward. "This is Elizabeth Wu, your new assistant from now on. Miss Lee, your previous assistant, has been called home for a family matter and would most probably stay home for another job assignment. Miss Wu here has been briefed about her job requirement, but I haven't had time to show her around yet, so why don't you guys do me a favor."

"Does that mean we have the rest of the day off?" Changmin asked excitedly.

The manager nodded. "Oh yeah, I've just been informed about Jaejoong's surgery. If you want to go see him, just give a ring before you go." With that the manager left, leaving a flustered Yunho and a dour Elizabeth with the boys.

As the rest of the members inspected Elizabeth curiously, Yoochun let out a low whistle. "Wow, she's hot." He elbowed Yunho in the ribs and winked knowingly. "No wonder you were embarrassed." Yunho rolled his eyes.

Turning to Elizabeth, who was seemingly oblivious to Yoochun's grin, he introduced the boys in turn. "This is Junsu, Changmin and Yoochun. Come on, we'll show you around." Elizabeth shook their hands briefly, unimpressed, and briskly followed Yunho out into the hallway.

Inside, she was muttering to herself, "That Yoochun! What a playboy! Only concerned about looks!" If it was up to her, she would have gladly gave that Yoochun guy a loud satisfying slap and turn her back on them without a backward glance. But her mind turned back to the promise she made to her sister, her dear sister, - oh how she missed her - and she mentally chided herself. Patience, Eli, Patience.

* * *

Author's note: For those who don't know, DBSK is a Korean boyband that is very popular in Asia.

Its members are:

Uknow Yunho (leader)

Hero (Young woong) Jaejoong

Xiah Junsu

Micky Yoochun

Max (Choi Kang) Changmin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See Chap 1

Enjoy:

**Five beautiful angels **(Chap2)

Yunho and the boys had just completed filming for their Rising Sun MV. They came out of the set all covered with sweat and grime, but grinning with satisfaction. The manager had praised them for their dancing and the boys were feeling great.

Yoochun was teasing Changmin about his dance moves. "Changmin-ah, were you trying to look like an ostrich? I was afraid your head would fall of right in front of the camera!"

"Boh? Ostrich?" Changmin was sputtering with rage as he started chasing Yoochun around the set.

"Ue kyang kyang…" Junsu was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. Yunho was chuckling and shaking his head, thinking that Jaejoong would be chasing after them both if he was here. That thought sobered him up. Jaejoong was still hospitalized, but the surgery was a success and the doctor said he could be discharged in two days.

By chance, Yunho's graze fell on their new assistant, Elizabeth. She was smiling to herself as she watch Changmin tickle Yoochun mercilessly, but a moment later, she seem to caught herself smiling for she quickly schooled her face into an emotionless mask again. Yunho frowned. Elizabeth was a mystery. She had her university education in USA, but the moment she got her degree, she flew to Korea to be a lowly assistant. With her qualifications, she could easily have found a good paying job in USA; instead she was here, running errands for the guys all day long.

She has worked with them for about a month so far, traveling with them wherever they go, and organizing their hectic schedules. Yet she has not spoken one word to them that was not about work. The guys have invited her to dinner with them at a local restaurant one night, but she just looked at them as if they were crazy and mumbled about something at home and left the SM building.

Then, there was her apparent dislike for showing strong emotions. Elizabeth was like an ice fortress, cold and icy, with towering turrets and sheer steep walls. What ever goes behind those walls was anybody's guess. No matter how much the boys (especially Yoochun) wheedled her, she remained unaffected. Just when Yunho decided that Elizabeth was beyond help, he would catch moments like the one before: a glimpse of a smile or a crease between the eyebrows. Maybe it was because it was so rare to see her smile, but Yunho found himself missing the way her eyes soften, or the way her lips twitched when she smiled. She was like a child, wanting to come out of her castle, yet afraid that the wolves would get her.

"Hey, Elizabeth! Do we have anything after this?" Junsu yelled.

Elizabeth shook her head. The guys cheered and ran to the makeup room to remove their costumes. Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh; she just couldn't understand why the members could not act their age. They were always hyper; especially that Junsu and Changmin, jumping up and down like monkeys, even when they were just walking. You would think that they would save their energy for public appearances and all, but no they just had to yell and play all the time, then when they go home, they collapse because of exhaustion. _Silly boys, _she thought to herself.

After the boys were done, they piled into their van and drove away from the SM building. Elizabeth leaned back in her seat. She was so tired. She had been up since day break rushing here and there. She missed her friendss in America. If Jolene and Christa were here they would be bugging her to go to the saunas and getting a massage, but since they were not, she would have to make do with a hot bath at home.

Thinking of Jolene, Elizabeth smiled to herself. Jolene would be simply ecstatic if she knew of Elizabeth's job. Being a big fan of DBSK, Jolene talked about them so much that Elizabeth felt like she knew them inside out…. how handsome and talented they are… how caring they can be…etc. Elizabeth smirked, to her they were just pretty faces on the screen who relied on their voices and looks to earn big bucks rather than their brains. She did noticed though, that that guy … Yunho … he was not as bad as she thought. _Big muscles…well-toned chest…strong angular features…_Elizabeth caught her thoughts before they ran too far. _What am I thinking? It's not like he is the only good looking guy around here. Anyway, physical attraction is one their strong points right? So it's only natural that I have such naughty thoughts…_But a small corner of her heart wondered if it was only purely physical.

Elizabeth was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the van stop in front of a restaurant. It was only when Yunho tapped her window and gestured for her to come out did she became aware of her surroundings.

_Oh no!_ Elizabeth thought. _A restaurant? I thought they had given up on making me have dinner with them._ Elizabeth hesitated at the restaurant's entrance. Yoochun must have noticed it because as Elizabeth paused at the door way, he came over and draped an arm around her shoulder, ignoring her flinch.

"Come on Eli, let's go celebrate." Yoochun said cheerfully. His voice was so loud that several other customers were looking at them inquisitively, leaving Elizabeth no choice but to agree.

"Fine, but I'm not paying!" was Elizabeth's snappy retort.

During dinner, Yunho noticed that Elizabeth had only a small plate of salad pasta and a glass of water. "What's the matter? Dieting?" He inquired.

"Do have any idea how expensive the dishes are here?" She asked, staring pointedly at Changmin, who was on his fifth bowl of noodles.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy and a growing boy needs his food." Changmin mumbled defensively around a mouthful of soup. The others laughed, used to his large appetite.

"Just let him be. We won't be getting any sleep until he is satisfied." Yunho smirked. "We'll be kept awake by his stomach all night."

That earned him a face full of noodles and pretty soon; a food fight erupted right in the middle of the restaurant. It took all of Elizabeth and Yunho's combine efforts to stop the food fight. As Yunho was going to hand a huge tip as an apology to the cashier, Elizabeth knocked his hand away and quickly gave the cashier a smaller note instead.

"What was that for?" exclaimed Yunho with surprise.

"Do you think you have a lot of money to spare? That amount you are giving away can feed a homeless child for a month!" Elizabeth emphasized her hand on her hips. Yunho raised his eyebrow. What's up with her and money?

As they were getting in the van later on, Yoochun asked Elizabeth, "How will you be going home? Do you want us to drop you off at the SM building to get your car?" At that, Elizabeth turned red and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't have a car. I can't afford one." Elizabeth said forcefully as if daring him to laugh at her.

"Oh…" The boys were speechless for a moment. They always thought that she was from a well-off family, given her education. Yunho cast around for what to say and settled on offering her a lift on the van to her home. To their surprise, she refused.

"But the restaurant is an hour away from town and there is no bus at this hour! How are you going to get home?" Yunho pointed out.

Elizabeth was surprised by his concern, she wanted so much to nod but her pride made her say "No, its okay, I'll walk."

She did not want them to see her rented, seedy one room flat, with its cheap white-washed walls and creaking door hinges. She did not want them to hear the next door neighbor screaming like lunatics again like they've done day and night for the past month she's been there. She did not want to see that pitying looks they would give her if they learnt about her financial problems. For the past month, she had always reached the SM office earlier than the guys so that they wouldn't find out that she walked the 3-4 km from her house to the office, she made sure her clothes and outfit was starched and iron and she never ate with them even for lunch as she did not want then to know that she only eats one meal a day: dinner.

She got off the van without another word. As she was walking, she experienced a melee of conflicting thoughts that threatened to smother her.

Elizabeth always thought that DBSK had life easy. They only needed to look good and sing well to bring them undying fame and wealth, whereas people like her mother had to slave 18 hours daily just to make ends meet. However, being with them for the past month has got her thinking. When they collapsed in the dance studio after a grueling dance session, or when Junsu got a high fever because he had to film in the rain the day before, all these reminded Elizabeth that it was not all smooth sailing for these five smiling guys, especially when Jaejoong was still stuck in the hospital with his broken knee.

She had seen them laugh and joke around on various variety shows, the ones that Jolene had forced her to watch anyways. She had assumed that they were just putting on an act for the benefit of their fans, but seeing them in real life, she realized that it was not an act, it was not a lie. It was the real them, as real as they can be. Their love and friendship is so pure that others see it as an act because in their own screwed-up scummy lives, they just can't imagine having a love as unblemished as the guys'. They can't accept that uncompromising sacrifices, freely given, can be as rewarding as egotistical hoarding and ambitious taking.

No. No, these guys are definitely not as bad as she thought.

Changmin was such a sweet, caring person, sometimes astounding the rest of them with keen insight and well-thought out answers. Yoochun was the happy-go-lucky guy with a flirty side of him, but a serious, mature side too. Junsu was the dolphin-man, the mood maker. The one whose laugher can brighten the day and whose glum face can bring down the rain. Jaejoong was the warm hearted hero that tries hard to be perfect – sometimes a little too hard.

And Yunho…He was the backbone of this Dong Bang family. He always seemed to be everywhere, giving encouragement and advice wherever and whenever needed. He always gives his all and holds nothing back. But sometimes, he really needs someone to tell him to step back and think for himself for once. Unconsciously, these five beautiful angels have taken root in Elizabeth's heart, never to be shaken lose.

Elizabeth smiled even as she treaded through the dark winding alleys towards town.

If only she had taken a right turn at that intersection instead of the left…

If only she had accepted Yunho's offer of a ride home…

If only she had been a little more alert to her surroundings…

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice loud drunken voices issuing out of a badly-lit alley up ahead. It was only until a rough hand blocked her path and slurred voices surrounded her did her mind register the smell in her nose as the stench of alcohol. By then, it was too late.

* * *

So, how was it? plz review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

It's her

_Warning this chapter is slightly rated._

It was weird.

That insistent feeling that kept bugging Yunho.

Even as the van drove off and the slight trudging figure of Elizabeth got swallowed up by the dark night, that weird feeling kept bugging him. It told him that something was not right. That something bad was going to happen.

It was the feeling he had when Jaejoong fell down and didn't get up again during dance practice.

It was the feeling he had when he saw Junsu's pale sweaty face huddling beneath his blanket one morning when he was struck with fever.

It was the feeling he would get when someone close to him is in danger…

But his friends were all right here beside him. He quickly scanned the faces in front of him, trying to find the source of his uneasiness. Junsu was engrossed in his PSP, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he battled digital giants. Yoochun and Changmin were busy comparing dance moves and photo shots of themselves, trying to decide whose pictures would make the fan girls swoon.

… Jaejoong was in the hospital.

Oh, no! Did something happen to him?

But a quick call later to the hospital told him that it was not Jaejoong either.

Anxious, but nonetheless clueless to his premonition, Yunho tried to push it to the back of his mind. But the harder he tried, the more it eluded his grasp. Suddenly, a sense of dread washed over him, so strong that he gasp and yelled for the driver to stop. Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin all stopped what they were doing to glare at him, but he did not notice. He was scanning the dimly-lit streets all around them, searching for the cause of his unease.

"Go back. Back. Hurry!"

The driver did not hesitant. There was a sense of urgency in Yunho's voice that urged him to follow Yunho's orders. The driver revved the engine and made tight u-turn, speeding back the way they came. The tension in the Yunho was contagious. The other guys exchanged glances, they were tight-lipped and silent. As one, they looked at Yunho for an explanation. Yunho noticed their look and said shortly, "Something feels wrong. She's in trouble." There was no need to question him further, they all trusted their hyung and if he felt something was not right, then something must not right.

Elizabeth was surrounded.

In front of her were five to six guys, all of whom were drunk and leery – NOT a good combination. Elizabeth tried to back up a little more, but the cold slimy bricks digging into her spine told her that she was going nowhere. She cursed under her breath. Why didn't she accept Yunho's offer of a ride home? Damn her stupid pride! She looked around her wildly, trying to look for a way out, anything that can help her, but to no avail. A crunch on the ground in front of her caused her to look up. One of the men, their leader, apparently, had taken a step forward, his grubby hands out stretched; his face was twisted in an evil grin.

Elizabeth trembled in spite of herself.

_Steady, Eli. Don't show any weaknesses, they'll seize it and use it against you. You must not show your fear. You must be strong and show them that you are not afraid._ Elizabeth told herself, despite the rough thumping of her blood in her ears and the bitter feeling of fear that settled at the bottom of her stomach like a lump of cold lead.

Trying to follow her own advice, she clenched her fists and said, "W…What do you want!" Her voice came out all wrong, muffled and wobbly, a puff of moisture in the cold air.

At the sound of her voice, one of the men laughed mockingly. "Oh looky. Dis little b hasa tongue afterall. Letta cutitout after you're done wit her. " He voice was slurred with liquor, but there was no mistaking his meaning or the eagerness in his eyes. Elizabeth felt her heart constrict painfully. The leader's mouth opened in a wicked laugh, revealed a mouth full of crooked, rotting teeth. Elizabeth shuddered in revulsion at the sight.

Mister Crooked Teeth must have signaled to the other man, because two of them launched themselves at her, one twisting her arms and legs together cruelly to prevent them from moving while the other clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Their fingers dug into her tender flesh, drawing blood. Mr Crooked Teeth closed the gap between them and leaned forward until his face was but an inch from hers. Elizabeth fought the urge to puke when she felt his grimy cold fingers touch her face. She struggled to break free from her captors, but they were too strong. She was like a little doe caught in the vicious metal teeth of an animal trap; her eyes were wide with terror and dread, her mind clouded with panic.

"You're a pretty one aren't you, you little b. I'm going to enjoy taking you…"

Elizabeth felt his disgusting hands trail over her body and up her legs. Pure terror gripped her heart, so fiercely that she could not breathe. She wretched her arms and legs and trashed her head from side to side in an effort to get away. A scream tore itself from her throat only to be muffled by her captors.

_No! No! Help! Help! Someone… anyone! Please!_

Elizabeth could felt his hands on her tighs now … She squeezed her eyes shut as the last hope in her heart died away and prayed that it would be over quickly.

Suddenly, the sharp screeching of a car braking resounded loudly in the narrow alley. Elizabeth did not have time to wonder at it before the grip on her body loosened and she found herself sprawled on the cold hard ground. Relieve, like cool fresh air, poured over her., soothing her clenched emotions. Sounds of fighting reached her ears and instinctively, she curled herself up in a protective ball, trying to make herself as small as possible. She wanted to just disappear, to hide in herself so that no one can hurt her again. Her mind closed down, trying to block out what had just happened to her.

She was not aware of the silence around her until a hand touched her shoulders; startling her so much that her frayed nerves could not take it anymore and she leaped and ran as fast as she could, as hard as she could. She could hear footsteps behind her, giving chase, and she ran even faster. She had to get away from those evil men, those monsters! She would not let them get her again! But those footsteps behind her were getting louder! Oh lord! They were catching up! The man behind her was shouting something, but she was deaf to his words, she had put all her energy into running, faster and faster…

Abruptly, she felt a weight slam into her, bringing her crashing to the ground. Desperately, she wrestled with all her strength against the strong arms that were hanging on to her, her mind remembering the last time someone had held her against her will. She did not know how long she fought, but gradually, as her adrenaline ebbed, she became aware of a low voice, whispering to her, soothing her.

"Shhh…It's alright now… I'm here… You're safe. Shhh…"

She creased struggling, too weary to move her body, her breath coming out in gasps. The arms around her also loosened and hesitantly, she looked up, - into the face of a very concerned Yunho. The sight of his familiar face was the best sight she has ever seen. His gentle fingers, so different from before, stroked her face, wiping away tears that she did not even know were there. But it was the gaze of his eyes, anxious and caring, that did it. She threw her arms around him, her heaven of safety in the whirlpool of terror and pain, and cried like she has never cried before, releasing all her relieve, her fears, her anger, her pain.

Yunho looked down at the soft tear-streaked face sleeping wearily in his arms. After being led back to the van, Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the way home; and since Yunho had not had the heart to wake her to ask where her house was, by mutual assent, the four boys had brought her to their house instead.

Yunho was carrying her to his bedroom where they could keep an eye on her. She felt so light in his arms, so frail, so vulnerable. Thinking back on that evening, he felt guilty. He should have insisted that she took a ride with them, even if she had thrown a fit. If he did, none of this would have happened and Elizabeth would have been safe…

Yunho gently settled her on his bed. She looked so peaceful now, but he remembered her expression when he had finally caught her. She had a wild look in her eyes, filled with raw sharp terror. That look had struck something in his heart; he had wanted to hug her then, to take away that pain and fear in her. He took of her shoes and pulled up the blankets to tuck her in. Disturbed by the motion, the slumbering Elizabeth tossed her head restlessly and let out a soft whimper. Yunho glanced at her face and caught his breathe in awe. The moonlight was shining through the window beside the bed and it lit on her face, giving it an enchanting glow that took away the weariness on her features. Although her eyes were shut, her long black eyelashes contrasted beautifully against her skin, framing her eyes. With her lustrous ebony hair splayed out on the pillow, she looked like a sleeping beauty from one of those Disney fairy tales.

She murmured something in her sleep and Yunho found his glaze drawn to her partially opened lips, rosy and inviting. His heart beat quickened and unconsciously, his fingers reached up to trace the curve of her lips.

_Kiss her._

That thought came unbidden to his mind. Compelled by an unknown force, he slowly leaned forward.

Did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Confused Feelings Chapter 4

The rays of the morning sun filtered through the window shades and fell lightly on Elizabeth's sleeping face. Disturbed by the intensity of the light, she stirred and raised an arm to block out the glare – only to find her arm pinned down by a heavy weight. Puzzled, she turned her head and got a huge shock…

Yunho's face was but inches away from hers.

Up close, she could clearly see rhythmic rise and fall of his chest with every single breathe he took. She could feel the weight on his head resting on her arm, a firm but not unpleasant sensation. She admired the way the small flaw just above the left side of his upper lip made his face seem elegant instead of imperfect, mischievous instead of rugged. She noticed how the slight morning breeze trickling in from the open window ruffled his hair, so that it seemed to have a life of its own. In the stillness of the moment, she was aware of many things she would have other wise overlooked.

In her surprise, she must have made the tiniest sound, so soft that it was the equivalent to the rustle of the leaves in a tree or the breathy sigh of the wind, but it was enough to wake him.

He stirred.

Elizabeth quickly shut her eyes and tried to keep her breathing even, faking sleep. From the sounds that reached her ears, she could tell that he had awoken. The weight was lifted off her arm, and for some reason, her arm felt cold and exposed without his comforting warmth.

Silence.

Then, she sensed it more than felt it. That gentle pressure from the palm of his hand against her cheek. For a moment it nestled there, between her ear and her neck. Then his thumb began to move slowly, caressing her smooth skin, leaving a trail of fire wherever it went. It was a fire that burnt but did not consume, a fire that warmed her heart and soul. She tensed, her heart racing, her breathe caught in her throat. He did not notice however, because all too soon that soothing motion stopped and that tender touch was gone.

The door opened and closed with barely a creak, but she felt his presence left the room and dared to open her eyes. Her heart hammering, she sat up in bed. Wonderingly, she lifted her hand to the spot where his hand had touched. It was as though his warmth still lingered in the very pores of her skin, as though by touching it, she could retain the sensations that his simple act had evoked. Unconsciously, a tinge of pink crept to her face and she smiled shyly.

Later that morning, dressed in one of Yunho's super large t-shirts that practically reached her knees, Elizabeth was sitting at the dining table having breakfast. In the absence of Jaejoong, Elizabeth had volunteered to cook and all of them were sitting around the table enjoying a homemade meal for the first time in days. Changmin was gobbling up his scrambled eggs like there's no tomorrow, while Junsu and Yoochun were entertaining her funny stories about their training days. None mentioned the events of last night, and in the light of day, it seemed too dark and horrible to be true; so it remained, for the time being, safely hidden away.

Yunho was quiet. It was by no means unusual, but today, he had the oddest look on his face and he kept sneaking glances at Elizabeth when he thought she wasn't looking. He had this far-away-look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about something…

- Flashback -

_Kiss her._

That thought came unbidden to his mind. Compelled by an unknown force, he slowly leaned forward and soft as a butterfly's wings, pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, his heart stopped. He could feel the gentle softness of her mouth against his, the warmth of her breath, the taste of her lips. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of the jasmine perfume she preferred and something else… her own special scent that as tantalizing as the sweetest drug.

_What am I doing?_

His eyes, which he had unconsciously closed, flew open and he reared back as if startled. A confusing jumble of thoughts raced through his mind.

What was he doing? How could he take such liberties with a woman he only knew for a month? And whats more, how could he take advantage of her when she had just been through such a harrowing experience? How could he, who prides himself on his self control and honour, do such a thing? And more importantly, why?

Bombarded by a dozen emotions, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

In the living room, Yoochun was sprawled on the couch. The moment he caught sight of Yunho, he leaped to his feet and asked anxiously, "How is she?"

Distractedly, Yunho nod his head and replied shortly, "Sleeping."

Relieved, Yoochun sank back down onto the couch, his weariness seeping into his bones. It has been a long day…

"Go sleep, you look beat."

Yoochun looked up at Yunho and gave him a tired smile. He nodded his head and went to his room. It seemed empty in the absence of Jaejoong. Collapsing on his bed, he did not even bother changing before falling into sleep's embrace.

Yunho, on the other hand, was in the balcony, deep in thought. He was asking the same few questions again and again. Why? What did that kiss mean? Why did he feel the need to protect her and hold her close? He knew he was by nature a protective person, even if he had not known her, seeing her in that situation; he would have still tried to help. But this was different. Even after those men had been beaten off, even after she had calmed down, he still wanted to defend her and ease her sorrow. And then the kiss in the bedroom … He can't deny that he found her attractive. There was something in her that drew him to her, something he can't place his finger on…

A muffled moan interrupted his thoughts. It was coming from his room. Immediately, he rushed inside, his previous musings temporarily forgotten. When he got to his room, he found the blanket on the floor and the bed sheets in disarray. Elizabeth was thrashing from side to side. She was muttering and moaning, her distress evident on her face. Yunho leaned over to her and touched her hand lightly, hoping than a human's touch would be enough to wake her from her nightmare.

It wasn't. Instead, in the grasp of her dream, she instinctively sought reassurance and comfort, clutching Yunho's hand in a death's grip and drawing it to her chest. Yunho was pulled off balance by her unexpected actions and fell against the bed so that half of his body lying on it.

_Elizabeth was trapped. All around her was a cage of twisted and tortured metal and the acrid smell of burnt rubber and scorched flesh. It made her want to hurl, but she could not get out. There was screaming and shouting and the loud ear piercing shrieks that hurt her ears and made her want to hide. She saw her mommy through a gap in the wrecked vehicle and called out to her. She called and called but it was no use, her thin frail voice did not carry far and she watched helplessly as her mother walked farther and farther away…_

Elizabeth was murmuring something. Yunho strained his ears to hear, he could make out only a few words.

"Mommy…mommy…help…no…no…mommy…"

There was so much need and love and terror in her voice that it twisted Yunho's heart. Seeing her like this, he suddenly wanted so much to protect her. Deep inside, so deep in his heart that he did not even realise it, he made a vow to always be by her side, to protect her from the unhappiness that seems to plague her. His own hand was trembling with emotion as he reached up and hugged her to him, ignoring the pain inflicted by the tight grip on his other hand. He began singing softly, an old lullaby that his own mother had once sang to him.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.  
If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.  
If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat…"

_Through the haze of despair and fear, Elizabeth felt a warmth warp securely around her. A low soothing vo__ice penetrated the horror that surrounded her and resounded in her mind, chasing away the remaining webs of her nightmare. Gratefully, she let herself sink into soft velvety darkness and that encompassing warmth. _

"…If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town.  
So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I."

By the end of the song, Elizabeth had quiet down. Her small face, upturned like a dolphin's, looked so sweet and innocent that in that very instant Yunho's heart melted. Her grip on his hand had loosened, but Yunho did not notice. It felt so right to have her next to him… so relaxed… so perfect… his eyelids were so heavy…if he could just close them for a little while…

Pretty soon he was asleep.

- End of Flashback -

"Yunho? Are you okay?"

Yunho snapped back to reality. He found Elizabeth looking closely at him and the others staring at him expectantly.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to watch a movie since all of you have today off." Elizabeth repeated patiently.

"Sure, if all of you want to." He replied more casually than he felt. He hoped that she did not notice the colour rising in his cheeks. Did she remember what happen last night? When he had left the room that morning, she was still sleeping, so she shouldn't have known about it right? There's no telling what she would do if she knew.

_Get a grip on yourself Yunho. You've got to stop thinking about what happened last night. It's only a passing incident. Nothing more. Maybe the movie would take your mind of her…_

So, off they went, all dressed in jeans and shirts with caps and shades. They piled into the van and with Elizabeth driving; they made their way into the city, accompanied by what Elizabeth realised was their usual 'fooling around' style. By virtue of a great deal of luck and an even greater deal of arguing over the choice of movies, all five of them finally slide into their respective seats in a darkened theater without being recognized.

Changmin happily enjoying his popcorn and sipping his drink which Elizabeth has bought for them, her treat, she said, for their heroic efforts the night before. She smiled as she said this, even if it was a little strained, and so the others did not dwell on it long.

But they were unaware that deep inside Elizabeth was hurting. She smiled and laughed together with the boys at the correct parts of the movie, she smiled when Yunho, who had the habit of checking up on everyone, glanced at her as if she was one of his members, she even played along with Changmin when he pretended to be hurt that she wouldn't buy him a second serving at lunch.

But no one saw the tears of blood that were flowing from her dry eyes.

No one saw the hideous wound that was bleeding with every beat of her heart.

No one. Not even Yunho.

Hope you enjoyed it as must as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Having exam now so would not upload so soon. Sorry in advance. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 5: Home coming **

He placed the last neatly folded shirt in the bag and zipped it up. There, all done. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost time; Yunho should be here soon. Smiling to himself, he put the bag down on his lap and fiddled absentmindedly with the strap. He can't wait to see his friends again! He missed them so much in the past month! Sure, they came when time allowed, which was not saying much, considering that they get off work at around 11 pm every night, but seeing them for a few minutes every day was not the same as before.

It was the little things he missed, he decided. The soft snores that was always accompanied by Yoochun's mindless mumbles in his sleep, the thud of Junsu's soccer ball against the wall as he sulk about not being able to play at night, the clatter of Changmin's keyboard that often goes on deep into the night, the whispered goodnight as Yunho turned off the light. He missed cooking breakfast for them, the way Changmin's face would light up at the sight of his favorite pancakes, the comfortable silence that surrounds the table. He wondered if they miss him too, if they too felt his absence like a hole in their side.

A soft patter sounded through the opened door of the hospital ward. Jaejoong looked up expectantly, a child-like excitement in his face. As a tousled head peered into the room, he caught sight to Jaejoong in his wheelchair waiting for them, and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hyung, you're all better now! Ready to go home?"

Jaejoong could only grin and nod his head. But his smile faded the moment another pair of high heels stepped into the room directly behind Yunho.

Yunho must have noticed Jaejoong's expression because he glanced back over his shoulder, revealing the lady behind him to Jaejoong's curious gaze. In that instant, Jaejoong was dumbstruck. Before him, stood the loveliest girl he had ever seen. She was quite short, around 165, but petite and slim. Dressed as she was in formal attire, she had an air of composure around her, yet she seems to radiate warmth to those around her. Jaejoong couldn't help but notice that she was quite young, maybe even around their age. Her eyes were smiling pools of amber and her features were exquisite. Her expression was one of frank curiosity, and unknown to Jaejoong, quite the opposite of the Elizabeth that Yunho met on her first day of work.

"Oh, hyung, I forgot to introduce you. This is Elizabeth, our new assistant. Eli, this is Jaejoong hyung." Yunho paused, giving them time to acknowledge each other.

Elizabeth stepped forward with a small smile and offered her hand; Jaejoong however, hesitated before returning the hand shake. Her graceful hand fitted perfectly in his, and just the feel of her silky skin was enough to sent electric shocks to his mind. Thus it was that when she released his hand, he was reluctant to let go.

There was an awkward silence in the room when Jaejoong finally came to his senses and released her hand like it was something hot. Elizabeth's face was turned away in embarrassment, while Jaejoong was trying to look anywhere but her.

Yunho coughed uncomfortably, effectively breaking the tension.

"Well, I see that you've packed. Lets go home, Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin have missed you so much, they've been pestering me to come get you since 5 am this morning!" Then, in a softer tone, he added, "I've missed you too."

Jaejoong smiled, his eyes lighting up in anticipation. "Okay," he said simply, as Yunho got behind him and started wheeling him out of the room.

_Home._

How he missed that word. When he was younger, home used to be a crowded apartment with 9 older females, all taking turns to fuss over him. Now, home was wherever they had to go to promote themselves, home was filled with four enthusiastic younger males, all of whom are slightly out of their minds. But, inside his heart, he was glad that he had these four best friends that cared for him, even if they were a little – all right _very_ - insane.

Grinning lopsidedly, he glanced at Yunho, who was telling him how their new MV was to be released soon and how Yoochun said Changmin looked like an ostrich during his dance sequence. Jaejoong chuckled. He couldn't stop smiling. The well of joy that was springing in the depths of his very being just wouldn't let that damn grin leave his face. He knew he must be looking like a fool right now, but to his surprise, he found that he didn't mind, in fact he felt so good that he was ready to take on the world.

_And, perhaps it was time to get to know a certain someone better,_ he thought, sneaking a glance at Elizabeth, who was walking beside him, carrying his duffle bag in her fair hands, her ebony hair cascading down her shoulders.

* * *

This is a short chapter, but I hope you'd like it. Jaejoong is back! [finally] ^^

Stay tune for more!!! P.S: If there are any mistakes or suggestions pls don't hesitate to let me know. I've also post this story at winglin, you can come comment there as well. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a late update! This chap is longer than the last just as promised. I think the edition is not very complete so I hope you'll bear with me. Pls do point out any mistakes. Thanks in advance! XD

-----

Chap 6 Of Yunho dancing and lemon drinks

"So, how do you like your job? The rest of the members haven't given you too much trouble I hope." Mr. Kang inquired. He was overall manager of DBSK, person-in-charge of Elizabeth, aka the Big Boss.

He appeared bored, fiddling with his favorite gold-plated fountain pen between his pudgy fingers, his elbows resting on the gleaming mahogany desk. But Elizabeth knew better. He was watching her like a hawk for the slightest glitch in her answer, both verbal and physical. She knew that her answer determined if she retained her current job, that a slightest mistake in her part would cause her to lose not only her substantial income, but also her new-found friends as well. She clasped her hands on her lap and looked Mr. Kang in the eye.

"It is going well, thank you for your concern. The DBSK members have also been doing their best for their promotion of their album, sir."

Then, she proceeded to give a verbal report on their activities during the month, knowing full-well that all those information was lying in his desk in an unmarked file. As she was talking, Mr. Kang did not move a muscle except to lean back in his seat and fixed his beady eyes on her. Elizabeth felt his glare boring into her and fought the urge to fidget in her cushioned seat. It would not do to let him see that she was intimidated by his cold demeanor.

"…So, by the end of next week, they would have been on all the well-known shows as well as some of the not so popular ones. The album sales have also been doing well, sir. We are currently preparing the second batch for shipping." Elizabeth ended her report politely and waited for a response.

Mr. Kang nodded his head. He handed Elizabeth a thick file.

"This is their schedule for the next month; please make sure that they are on time for every public performance. It is a crucial time for them, so do be prepared to clock in more overtime. Also, tell them that they have been doing well so far and brief them on the next phrase of their promotional activities."

Elizabeth nodded to show that she understood and slipped the file into her bag.

"If you would flip to the second page, you would find that most of their days will be starting earlier and ending later. As their manager, you are obliged to attend every event with them. Hence, we have arranged for you to move to an apartment closer to them. I understand that you are currently living alone, so that would not be much of a problem for you. Rent and utility bills will be subsidized, and a van would be put at your disposal within the duration of the promotional activities."

He paused there and looked at Elizabeth for a while. Then, seemingly coming to a decision, he continued his monolog.

"I am sure you are aware of the problems in the economy now. Know that you are being retained due to your qualifications and more importantly because a certain member has spoken well of you. However, you are by no means off the hook yet. Any display of inappropriate behavior or slack in your part will be deal with harshly. You know our rules. Keep to them."

"That is all, you may go now."

Elizabeth nodded and after a polite bow, left the room. The door swung shut silently behind her as she stepped out into the carpeted corridor. Walking briskly towards her office, she let out a relieved sigh. Thank god she was retained. With the economy in a state of decline, even the music industry is affected. Some of the lesser staffs have already been retrenched and those remaining are not only working harder on their respective tasks, they are also taking on the jobs of others. It is not uncommon to see them putting in overtime just to complete the work on time. Elizabeth knew that her job was a dispensable one, but she was determined to hang on. _Her sister depended on her. _

Now however, she had someone important to thank. Knowing exactly where he would be, she dropped off her file at her desk before heading to the dance studio.

*****

Yunho stared at his reflection in the mirror that took up an entire wall in the dance studio. He was wearing a thin sweater with a shirt that clung to his well-toned chest beneath. Despite the air conditioning, sweat drenched his collar and formed beads on his forehead, which he impatiently wiped away. Ignoring the dull ache in his arms and legs, he concentrated on the music pounding in his ears. Letting his eyes flutter close, he took several deep steadying breathes.

Here was the cue. He tensed up and with a flourish, he started to dance; except, in his case it was more like a state of being. His body was like water, sometimes fluid and smooth, sometimes quick and erratic. His muscles rippled beneath his shirt as he dipped and spun. Regaining his center of gravity, he let the music that flowed through his blood, taking him deeper into the dance sequence. To him, the music was like a river, powerful and liquid, while he was the otter, diving and cutting through the currents at exhilarating speeds.

When he was dancing, Jung Yunho was in his element.

Elizabeth leaned against the doorway, unable to take her eyes off him as he danced his worries away. Up till now she had never seen him perform alone before. Usually when he danced with his band mates, he would slow down his movements and make a greater effort to blend in. That is the reason why whenever DBSK dance together on stage, all their movements always seem so flawless, and because of the way each of them complimented each other and how everyone seemed to be part of one single entirety.

But when Yunho danced alone, his nature talent shone. He looked so at-home on the dance floor that one just knew that he was born to dance. His sleek movements captured everyone's attention and held it there, so that even after the performance was over, it imprinted itself in one's mind for days afterwards.

So it was with Elizabeth. Even when the music stopped and Yunho opened his eyes to find her standing there, she did not move. It was only when his voice pierced through her thoughts did she shake herself awake and looked at him with startled eyes.

"Eli, what are you doing here? It's so late already, aren't you going home?" Yunho jogged over to her, a wide smile on his face. He looked so genuinely happy to see her that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I just had a talk with Mr. Kang, and I just want to thank you." Elizabeth said nervously.

"Oh, did you manage to retain the job?" Yunho's eyebrows creased in concern.

"Yeah, I did and that's what I wanted to thank you about."

Yunho relaxed visibly as soon as he heard that. He grinned, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair.

"That's nothing. I couldn't just let our cute little assistant lose her job like that can I? Besides, the rest of the members would kill me if I did. They love your coco cookies too much." He said, referring to the chocolate cookies that Elizabeth had made for them one day as reward for their hard work on the stage.

Elizabeth pushed his hand away. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my hair?" she exclaimed grouchily, the slight smile dancing on her lips betraying her tone of irritation. "And I'm not that little!" She said with a small pout.

"Oh really?" Yunho teased as he leaned forward and rested his arm on her head as if she was a table.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha, Eli, you're too cute for words."

Elizabeth froze. Did he just called her cute?

Yunho did not seem to notice anything wrong as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the dance studio.

"Come on Eli, let go for supper!" He said cheerfully.

"You're almost as bad as Changmin!" Elizabeth grumbled as she let herself be dragged away, swallowing a bitter lump in her throat as she did so.

_He didn't really mean anything, so why are you so disappointed, Eli? He is just a friend…right?_ She asked herself. _He is the leader of Dong Bang Shin Ki, what make you think that he would be interested in you! You are just a worker after all. _

But a small part of her brain argued back: _if it wasn't for him, you would still be imprisoned in your own icy fortress, with the key no where in sight. He was the one that put in that effort to befriend you in the first place…_

Elizabeth was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to see the curb in front of her and instead of stepping over it, her foot knocked into it. Down she went, her arms flailing to keep her balance and failing miserably. Knowing that she would not catch herself in time, she shut her eyes quickly and waited for the dreaded impact. However, instead on the cold hard floor, she felt something circling her waist, effectively bringing her fall to a halt.

She opened her eyes. Her heart gave a flutter; for Yunho's warm brown eyes were looking right at her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she found herself unable to break their eye contact. The warmth of his muscular arms penetrated through the thin fabric of her clothes and touched her skin, sending waves of pleasure all over her body. His proximity was alarming, for it gave raise to reactions within her that she didn't know she could feel… That is, until his arms around her tightened, bringing her up into a standing position. Then her brain took over and she hurriedly took a step back, putting space between them.

Yunho was stunned for a moment, but recovering his composure, he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… thanks." Elizabeth answered, forgetting that she was suppose to be angry at him, her hands smoothing out the winkles in her clothes self-consciously.

"Aish, always so clumsy!" He exclaimed with a shake of his head, ruining the mood and earning himself a punch in his tummy. "Hey! What was that for?" Secretly though, he was missing the warmth of Elizabeth's lithe body against his…

*****

Later that night, long after lights out, Yunho lied in bed, wide awake despite the tiring work-out during the day. The scene at the dance studio replayed itself again and again in his head. How her eyes shone with genuine gratitude, how her lips had curved into a smile, how graceful she looked even when she fell… and how her body had fit so perfectly in his arms. She had looked so startled than, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted in shock, but so beautiful as well.

His mind went on to the supper that they had shared. He had learnt something new of her: she didn't like sour food. He chortled to himself as he recalled her face when she took a sip of his lemon drink. She had spit it out immediately after, spraying the whole table with lemon juice. He couldn't help laughing as she frowned at him over the glass of water she was drowning down to get rid of the taste, blaming him for not warning her first.

_Elizabeth. _

He mulled her name over in his mind. He liked how it rolled off his tongue. She had changed so much. Like how she smiles more often now. Or how she no longer hides her anger or frustration to the members and is more prone to laughter. Although she is as touchy as ever. He had also noticed a tender side to her that he never knew before.

Once when they had to attend a performance recording at 1 am in the morning, she had prepared hot coffee for all of them so that they would not feel as tired.

-------

"_Here," she said, casually tossing the hot thermos into Jaejoong's lap. "I made it for myself, a while ago, but forgot to drink it. Looks like you guys need it more than I do." She smirked, "beside,s I don't like cold coffee." _

_But if she really did make it a few hours ago, why was it still steaming? And why was the thermos big enough to hold five cups worth of creamy cappuccino with a hint of hazelnut, just how all five of them liked it?_

-------

In the mornings, she often came over to their house before going to the office to cook breakfast for them, seeing that Jaejoong was still having troubles moving around.

-------

"_Who said anything about cooking for you guys? I just like using your kitchen; it is way bigger than mine!" _

_And with that she would pull on her boots and walk out the front door, leaving behind five plates of whatever she felt like making that day, usually French toast and eggs with sausages. Junsu was left with his jaw hanging open, staring at Elizabeth's retreating back. He could be such an insensitive dork sometimes._

--------

He had seen her secretly editing Changmin's english essays at night when Changmin had fallen asleep on the couch with an 10 page essay due the next day.

-------

"_Aish, how on earth did that silly boy manage to make it all the way to high school and college with such horrid spelling!" she muttered to herself as her fingers flew over the key board in a blur. Yunho couldn't help but smile from where he was peaking in on her in the corridor. _

-------

Changmin had been ecstatic when he got back his paper. He couldn't fathom how the four and a half hours he had spent on it had resulted in his first A grade since he started going for the English course. Of course, Yunho didn't enlighten him on the extra hours that Elizabeth had put in. He didn't want to risk her wrath if she ever found out that he was spying on her.

Yunho smiled even as weariness took over his senses and he sank into blissful slumber, his mind still immersed in thoughts of Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy! Pls remember to R&R! :D

* * *

Chapter 7 Memories

"Jaejoong, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

Jaejoong turned at the sound of her voice. He flashed her a grin as she jogged over to where he was sprawl on the sofa. His knee wound has improved tremendously so that he was allowed to walk around without aid of a wheelchair - he still needed clutches from time to time, but even that was becoming redundant. His eyes found Elizabeth's approaching figure and stayed there. Even dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and blue track pants, her hair tied in a pony tail, Elizabeth still managed to look trim and pretty; quite a feat considering that she had no make up on and tendrils of her hair was flying all over the place.

"They've all disappeared. Changmin went with Junsu to hunt for ice cream; Yoochun is somewhere fiddling with his precious music sheets and Yunho had just taken off with some of his friends for a drink." Jaejoong ticked off his finger as he recounted. "And then there's me, sitting in front of the t.v. and being bored to tears," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, they had better be back by six. They've still got to get ready for the performance this evening!" Elizabeth grumbled.

Well, someone sure was in a bad mood today, Jaejoong thought.

"If they're not back by then, I'll personally kick their sorry asses!" she threatened with a growl.

With her hands dramatically placed on her hips and a scowl winkling her nose, she looked so comical that Jaejoong couldn't control the bubble of laughter wiggling its way up his stomach and out his mouth. _**Bad idea!**_ He quickly covered his mouth with his hands as Elizabeth turned her glare on him.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"What?" he squeaked, trying his best to look innocent, all the while edging away from her as far away as possible.

"Were you _laughing_ at me? KIM JAEJOONG! Did you just _laughed_ at me?" Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow in mock disbelieve. She had that mischievous gleam in her eyes that spelled trouble and Jaejoong swallowed nervously. He edged away a little more, bunching his muscles up in preparation and…

... "ma lun pu guo qio luom ya vin su puo mi" ...

Jaejoong let out a sigh of relieve even as Elizabeth fished her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open – not before giving Jaejoong a warning look. She turned her attention to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Wu speaking."

"WHAT!"

Jeojoong whipped his head in her direction at her exclamation, just in time to see the blood drain from her face, leaving it pale and ashen.

"Yes… yes… I'll be right there!" With that, she slammed down the phone and grabbed her bag, not even bothering to get her jacket. Jaejoong gathered his wits just in time to grab her hand as she was dashing pass.

"Where are you going?"

Elizabeth paused in her strides to the door. There was an unreadable look in her eyes when she turned back and she hesitated before answering. "Um, I've got some family problems to take care of. Tell the others to get to their performance on time."

And with that she swept out the door and was gone, as if she was never there, leaving only the forbidding thud of the door slamming shut echoing behind her.

*****

Jaejoong stared at the door thoughtfully. What could possibly upset Elizabeth so much? In the time he had known her, she had always been totally in control of her reactions. Even when she was in her 'tough manager' act, he could always tell how she was feeling. All one had to do was look into her eyes. If they were russet, she was irritated, if they were hazel, she was amused and if they were grey, stormy grey, as they were just now, well, he had never known they could turn stormy grey before. Also, her tone of voice had always contained a certain amount of playfulness or irony, enough to let them know she was not really angry with them.

This time though… this time was different. If it had been anyone other than Elizabeth, Jaejoong would have thought it was panic in her voice, but this _was_ Elizabeth and Elizabeth will never panic…

… right?

*****

She was lying on the hospital bed, a thin wraith, pale and altogether too fragile. An IV monitor was attached to her and various tubes and needles that Elizabeth could not identify. Her eyes, which were a rich honey hue in the glaring hospital lights, looked towards the door as it opened. She smiled when she saw Elizabeth and despite the gauntness of her cheekbones or the pallor of her lips, that smile transformed her face into the exquisite beauty who once walked down the catwalk in Paris with her head held high. At the sight, Elizabeth's heart ached, as it always did whenever she saw Maria. Maria reached out a hand for her, who took it gladly and held it with infinite tenderness.

"Hey, how're you holdin' up?" Elizabeth questioned softly.

"I'm fine. How can I not be, seeing that I've been stuck on this bed for the past few months?" Maria said this with no bitterness, only ruefulness colouring her voice.

"I suppose the doctor was the one that informed you. He never listens to me, no matter how many times I've told him not to trouble you over small things." She commented. Elizabeth's lips twitched, for the battle between the stubborn doctor and the equally stubborn patient has been ongoing since Maria was admitted in the Seoul National University Hospital and was well known not only to Elizabeth but to the staff as well.

"He is just trying to do what's best for you, you know. You could be more grateful. Besides, if he didn't I'll be in a constant state of worry and you wouldn't want that do you?" Elizabeth rebuked gently, trying to hide her amusement from her older sister. Of course, being Maria, she picked up on it instantly.

"Do you know how irritating it is, having a doctor or a nurse breathe down your neck 24/7? I bet that if it was you, you'll be moaning and complaining about it right now." She retorted with a scowl on her face.

"…which is exactly what you are doing." Elizabeth finished for her, laughing. Maria looked a bit lost for a moment, but almost immediately started laughing as well…

… except what started out as tinkling laughter ended in a series of raw bloody coughs.

Elizabeth looked at Maria's shaking shoulders and could not hide the horror and sorrow that seared her heart at that wrenching sight. She held her as her sister fought to regain her breath, her face blue and her heartbeat uneven. When the coughing fit was over, Maria was trembling at the exertion and if Elizabeth cared to listen closely, she would have heard the gurgle of liquid with each breathe.

*****

The rhythmic drawing in and out of the silver-tipped waves calmed her soul. The moonlight casted a silver pathway across the wide expanse of rippling water, bright and beckoning. Her mom use to say that this silver path was the road with which the God use to guide good-hearted spirits to the heavens upon their deaths. As a child Elizabeth use to fancy seeing white figures making their way on that road, smiles of peace and happiness on their serene faces. Even now, the sheer beauty of the sight in front of her took her breath away.

Alone, surrounded by the sparkling sands and gleaming waters, Elizabeth sank down on to her knees and prayed. She prayed, not for her sister to get well again for that was nigh impossible, but so that her sister's soul will gain admittance to heaven and join her mother, who died eight months ago in a freak car accident. And she prayed, as her tears dripped down on to the sands, for the strength to face the world, to face her long years ahead alone.

Images flashed through her head, playing themselves out on the undersides of her eyelids.

-----

_She was six years old and her mother had just baked her favorite coco cookies for her. The delicious aroma of chocolate invaded her nostrils and she sucked in great whiffs of air as if she could taste the nutty flavour of the cookies from it. Her mother took her little hands in hers and asked, "Do you like these cookies, my dear?" At Elizabeth's vigorous nodding, she smiled and said, "Well then would you like to learn how to make them?" _

_-----_

_She was twelve when her father committed suicide to escape the overwhelming debts that his failed business had left him. Elizabeth was the first one to find him. She had stared at the protruding knife, unable to take in the fact that those big warm arms that use to swing her round and round were never to move again. Her mom had rushed in at her scream, collapsing on the floor as her knees failed her at the sight of her husband dead. Her sister followed and for a long time afterwards the only thing she could remember was the warmth of her noona's arms around her, the sound of her sister's rough voice sobbing into her hair…_

_-----_

_The day she turned 21 was the day of her graduation ceremony, with her sister and mother celebrating the fact that she had graduated with top honours besides the entrance to adulthood. She was two years younger than any other fellow graduate there, having skipped two levels in grade school. It was supposde to be a happy day, a momentous moment as the principal handed her the certificate, but then she heard a voice scream a name… the voice was her mother's and the name her sister's. She spun around quickly only to see her noona's slender figure doubled over with pain… _

_-----_

One memory led to another until the incident reappeared again in her eyes. It was a memory that haunted her sleep at night, one that no matter how much she tried to banish it out of her mind, it always reappeared at the most unexpected time, dogging her consciousness day by day…

_Elizabeth was trapped. All around her was a cage of twisted and tortured metal and the acrid smell of burnt rubber and scorched flesh. It made her want to hurl, but she could not get out. There was screaming and shouting and the loud ear piercing shrieks that hurt her ears and made her want to hide. She saw her mom through the window in the wrecked vehicle and called out to her. She called and called but it was no use, her thin frail voice did not carry far and she watched helplessly as her mother walked farther and farther away searching, still searching… right into the path of an incoming truck. _

*****

The crowd was roaring their approval even as Yunho stepped off the stage, his brow beaded with sweat. Breaking into a bright smile, he hastened to catch up with his band mates who were already heading backstage. The performance was great, with only one or two flaws that the background music was able to cover up. The dance moves were perfectly executed with barely a stumble and Yunho was looking forward to seeing the aired version on T.V. Slinging an arm on Changmin's shoulder, he said, "That was some great performance, huh?"

Changmin grinned back, "Yeh, can't wait till Eli sees it. What do think she'll bake this time? She promised us cake last time…"

Yunho shook his head in silent mirth, trust Changmin to always think of food first!

Just then, Jaejoong turned back from where he was talking with Junsu and Yoochun, "Hey, do any of you know where Eli is?"

"Aniyo, weren't you the one that said that she had some other stuff to do?" Yunho answered, a shadow darkening his heart.

Jae's brows were knitted together as he replied, "I know, but…" he shook his head a little before continuing, "she'd never missed a single live performance, you know? It just doesn't feel right without her here…" he trailed off.

Everyone nodded their heads, they understood what he meant. After every performance, whether big or small, she was always the first one to greet them after they exit the stage, whether to scold or to praise. Sometimes she'll have a little tidbit ready for them as they were hurried off to another destination, but it was her voice that they miss most. A word of encouragement or a warm laugh does wonders to a weary heart. But there was no witting comment waiting for them this time and somehow, the 'well-done's and the 'great-job's that the other staff heaped on them were not the same.

Collectively, they sighed and trudged into the changing room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight Sudden Revelation

The next day arrived with the fading of the stars and the setting of the new moon. Yunho was the first to wake as was his habit. He gave himself a good wash and then woke Jaejoong up before going for his usual morning jog. The air was fresh and crisp and Yunho took a deep breath into his lugs before starting his warm up exercises.

Pass the lobby and the mail boxes he ran, the old evergreen tree and the row of roses of Sharon, then came the apartments neighboring theirs, one of which Eli was currently staying in. In front of these his steps became noticeably slow, almost as if he was purposely looking for something. But after a time, his feet still brought him to the end of the street and he turned at the intersection, heading for the nearby park. It was five thirty in the morning, and the dew still clung to the blades of grass surrounding the walkway. They reflected the yellow pools of light that the streetlamps casted on the ground, almost missing the shadow that flashed across them as Yunho jogged pass.

The rhythm of his footsteps, muffled by the silence of the night that lingered in the faint light of dawn, lured Yunho into a plaintive mood and his mind turned back to the events of last night. After they had gotten back from their performance, Elizabeth had still yet to appear, and Jaejoong was in a most unusual temper, he kept frowning and seemed deep in thought. Things came to a head when Jaejoong spilled sauce all over Yoochun because he didn't see the foot stool in his path. Amid all the cursing (Yoochun) and laughing (Changmin and Junsu), Yunho pulled Jaejoong aside and questioned him closely. Jaejoong admitted his suspicions that something had happened to Elizabeth which Yunho dismissed as an overly-protective-brotherly instincts. Yet, now, Yunho couldn't help but think that perhaps Jae had a point....

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't hear that second pair of footsteps that had picked up behind him as he turned the corner. Thus it was that when a warm hand clamped down on his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin and stumbled in his steps. Looking up, the first thing he saw was a well-manicured hand, reaching down for him. He grasped it and the person pulled him up with a small grunt.

"Darn, you sure are heavy!" The person said as she let go of his hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeona!" Yunho exclaimed as recognition dawned on him. "I haven't seen you in years! When did you arrive?"

"I've just touched down last night. How's my big oppa doing?" Yeona said.

"Me? Alright I guess…lots of work, but hey, that's the idol life, right?" Yunho said with a grin. "Come here and let me look at you." Dressed in a pair of mini-shorts that revealed her long slender legs and a tight-fitting top, she looked like she had just come straight out of a fashion magazine. Yunho held her at arm's length and scrutinized her face till she was squirming with embarrassment.

"Oppa, stop looking at me. You're making me embarrassed!" she finally complained.

Yunho laughed and released her. "Last time I saw you, you were merely fourteen, a cute little button-nosed girl and now you're all grown up already. But in my eyes you'll always be that little bundle of a prick." For though Yeona was nineteen, she only reached up to Yunho's shoulder and he could still tuck all of her under one arm.

"So, what are you doing in Seoul? Aren't you busy with school and stuff?" Yunho asked.

"It's my school holiday you dummy! And isn't missing my oppa a good enough reason to visit?" Yeona retorted flirtatiously, giving Yunho a friendly punch on his shoulder.

"So… let's go meet the rest of the boys, I've told them about you and I'm sure they'll love to meet you in person." Yunho suggested and with that the two of them started jogging back together.

*****

Changmin was the only one that heard the doorbell rang amid the ruckus the other boys were making over the oh-so-amazing Yeona. She had arrived with Yunho when he returned from his morning run and since then hadn't stop talking and flirting with everyone. Yunho had introduced her as 'long-lost-best-friend' and as such, Yoochun and Junsu took it as in indication that she was available. They had even made a game out of it, seeing who could woo her first, with Jaejoong and Yunho joining in the betting. Changmin considered himself above such games, as benefitted his intelligence, and was turning back to tucking in a hearty breakfast when the bell rang. Seeing his hyungs so engrossed in Yeona's every word, Changmin sighed and muttered sarcastically under his breath, "_fine_, _I'll_ go get it."

Naturally, no one answered and Changmin heaved himself out of his chair and opened the door, still muttering to himself – at least until he saw who had come. He gave a squeal of delight as his eyes landed on the cloth covered container in Elizabeth's hands.

"Eli! Oh great! You didn't forget! I knew you were too nice to forget, you never forget. What is it, Eli? Is it the apple pie that you promised us? Is it, is it, huh?" Changmin questioned eagerly, his mind so bent on food that in his boyish enthusiasm he completely overlooked Elizabeth's drawn, pale face.

She hadn't been able to sleep last night, so troubled was she about her sister's illness. She had needed something to take her mind off things, and thus she found herself in the kitchen, chopping apple slices and mixing the batter. And when the sun finally peeped over the horizon just as the oven gave up a rich aroma of baked apples, she had felt a sort of release, as if the whole night's worth of tension flowed away together with the darkness, leaving her light and hopeful. It was in that mood that she untied her apron, wrapped up the pie and made her way to the five boys that she knew would be able to cheer her up.

But when she stepped into the Dong Bang Shin Ki apartments, the heartfelt greeting of 'good morning' died on her lips. The sight of Yeona placing her hand on Yunho's muscled chest sent waves of pain straight to her heart and made her piercing hazel eyes turn stony. It was as if someone had punched her in the gut. Whatever colour that had returned to her cheeks at the coming of the morning drained away, leaving them as white as a sheet. Without a word she handed the apple pie to Changmin and turn to go back through the doorway, her eyes smarting with tears, not caring about the heavy wooden door banging behind her.

Yunho stared at the door in puzzlement, the loud bang still ringing in his ears. He had been so caught up with Yeona … her voice… her scent… her lips… the way her body moved when she talked… that he was completely deaf to Changmin's excited chatter or the ringing of the bell. He knew that Yeona was flirting with him, but which guy in their right minds wouldn't respond to such a generous show of skin from a gorgeous specimen of the female side of the human race? She was engaging enough, telling him all about her experience with the model agency she was working part-time at, but he noticed that every time she moved, she managed to somehow lean towards him a little more until she was almost sitting on his lap.

Perhaps it was because of some mysterious force at work or some special link between Elizabeth and he that made him super sensitive to her presence, in any case just in the moment that Elizabeth looked into the room and saw Yeona laying a possessive hand on his chest, Yunho looked up and met her eyes.

In that one moment, just when Elizabeth's guard was at its lowest, Yunho saw something in her eyes that shot straight to his heart, something that froze Yunho in his tracks and astounded him so much that he took no notice of Yeona's lustful actions. Even after Elizabeth's sudden departure, Yunho stared at the closed door after her, a horrible feeling churning in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to do, but the one thing he knew was the dismay and anger in her eyes made him feel like the worse man on earth.

But as Elizabeth stormed down the stairs outside and Yunho looked on after her, both were unaware that a third person had taken notice of their reactions and was currently in a troubled state of dilemma. That same third person who also saw the expressions on both their faces and had understood with terrible clarity that Yunho and Elizabeth were tied together by the bonds of fate and there was nothing he could about it.

Jaejoong signed and clenched his fist in an attempt to still his aching heart.

* * *

Who'd want to bet that Yeona is just an innocent friend... or does something lurk beneath that powdered face of hers?

Hehe... anyways, hope you'd enjoy this chap. Tata... XD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine Insight

Recap: In the last chap, Elizabeth came into the DBSK apartments only to see Yeona, Yunho's childhood friend, flirting shamelessly with Yunho and Yunho flirting back. In a sudden pang of jealousy and dismay, Elizabeth fled out the door leaving Yunho confused and allowing Jaejoong a glimpse of both of their true feelings.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the swing. She rocked to and fro with the wind, her heels dragging long furrows in the soft sand. She felt angry. _Real_ angry. An I'm-going-to-explode-any-moment kind of angry, and all because of that stupid Yunho. How could he even allow such a horrid disgusting slutty touch him that way? How could he allow himself to _**be**_ touched that way! Had he no sense of priority? Had he no self-pride, that he allowed himself to be handled in such a lust-filled manner, as if he was but a possession to be won?

Elizabeth frowned at the empty playground. "And that girl, what is she doing here?" she muttered to herself rebelliously. Who is she to so boldly stake her claim on Yunho? Doesn't she know that to a celebrity like Yunho every move and word must be done and spoken with care? For even in the relative safety of their house, who knows what the paparazzi would catch wind of, and in a blink of an eye large sprawling headlines would appear on the evening paper and there will be no end to this madness. Elizabeth sighed, her anger dissipating as fast as it came. She remembered Mr. Kang's nasal voice drilling the company's rules deep into her brain:

"The mass media in which every celebrity must enter is a harsh and unforgiving world. Through it a normal village child can become the icon of a whole nation, but without the proper care and discreetness even the world-renown idol can fall from that high perch into darkness and despair. Indeed there are many such examples including Michael Jackson, Halle Berry and more closer to home, Actress Choi Jin Sil. Because we know that malicious rumors and false threats are more than enough to tarnish their shining reputations and image, we must do our utmost to prevent such happenings." Here, he had paused and looked her straight in the eye. "Elizabeth, there are many out there that would grab at any chance to attack the DBSK boys, especially with their recent surge to popularity. As their personally manager, you must put their safety and their public image in front of your own wellbeing. _You_ must safeguard the company and our boys at all cost. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth had nodded her head then, thinking that it would be an easy task, but now she was not so sure. After coming to know the boys, she had come to like them, to think of them as brothers and friends instead of celebrities. And she know that as leader, Yunho was the best there is, sensible, responsible and also careful. He was not one who would be blinded by a mere _girl_. But if that was true then why did he allow that _incident_ to happen? Why did he lose his control so easily? Why… Thinking those thoughts, she forced her mind to think logically, ignoring the slight tug of her heart every time she thought about Yunho and Yeona together. By mentally categorizing this as a _problem_ to be solved, she could use her intellect and common sense to tackle this thing and draw it away from more dangerous thoughts. Thoughts such as jealousy and a mysterious, unknown emotion lurking at the back of her mind.

*****

Yunho slammed one hand on the table, effectively stopping the string of meaningless words that issued continuously from Yeona's mouth. Five pairs of eyes looked at Yunho from around the dinning table. The four dong bang boys exchanged looks; they had rarely seen Yunho like that. Jaejoong was first to speak. "Yunho, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, hyung, what's the problem?" the other three chorused in unison.

Yunho looked at them; he wanted to tell them, he really did! But how can he put his feelings in words? How can he describe the smothering feeling in his chest, muffling his actions and thoughts? Even he himself did not know what was wrong, only that something _was_ wrong. So, instead he turned away from them and sighed heavily. Ignoring the questioning eyes of the boys and the curious gaze of Yeona, he stood and walked away, muttering "I'm going for some air" as he did so.

The front door slammed shut, leaving everyone in mute silence, ironically mirroring the scene in the morning. Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun and Yeona looked at each other in confusion, but Jaejoong stared at the door after Yunho, his former appetite gone. He looked down in his lap as if he was debating something; then making his decision, he straightened his back resolutely and stood up. He too grabbed his jacket and went out the door, leaving four puzzled people scratching their heads after him.

After a moment or two, Changmin turned back to the table, grabbed both Jaejoong and Yunho's untouched plates, and dug in. Junsu and Yoochun stared at him in slack-jaw amazement.

"Both Jaejoong and Yunho hyung are acting weird and you're still eating?" Yoochun asked in disbelieve.

Junsu just stared wide-eyed at Changmin as the food vanished magically into Changmin's mouth, leaving his plate so shiny that Junsu could see his reflection on it. Incredulously, Yoochun waved his hand under Changmin's nose, but Changmin - being the typical him - took no notice of it and continued shoveling food in his mouth as if facing a ten-year famine. By this time he had completely devoured Jaejoong's plate of food and was moving on to Yunho's, deaf _and_ blind to his band mate's reactions.

Yeona, completely forgotten during the dinner drama, placed her hands on her hips and glared at Changmin. _What a glutton_, she sneered mentally. "Aish," she snorted haughtily, turning her back on the dinner table and storming out – completely unnoticed.

*****

He saw her in the park. She was sitting under a tree, her knees tucked against her body, her chin resting on her knees. The light was dim and it was hard to make out what she was doing with her hands. He stepped forward, treading softly, for he did not want to disturb her. She was still in the brown cardigan and pants from the morning and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. He was only a few meters away from her, but the shadow of the tree was such that it obscured her movements and he still couldn't see what she was doing in her hands. He took another step, accidentally snapping a twig beneath his shoe. He froze.

Elizabeth's head snapped up at that sharp sound, looking straight at him. Picking up his courage, he offered a hesitant smile.

"Eli? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

For a long moment she just looked at him, then the defensiveness in her eyes dimmed a little and she nodded mutely. Then, patting the patch of ground beside her, she invited him to sit.

He sat.

This close to her, he could detect a faint scent of jasmine.

Silence reigned, awkward for Yunho while Elizabeth continued at whatever she was doing.

An owl hooted…

Crickets cricketed…

He looked on as Elizabeth peered at the grass around her as if looking for something. But not once did she glance at his direction, nor did she utter a sound.

Was she doing this on purpose? He wondered. Was she that angry at him? But why? He hated it when she didn't talk to him. It made him feel nervous and uncomfortable.

Suddenly a triumphant exclamation split the silence. Yunho looked skewed at Elizabeth. She grinning from ear to ear, gesturing to two small objects that lied on the ground in front of her. Yunho took a closer look.

There in front of him were a miniature bird and cricket; both made from grass stalks! The bird was in mid-flight; its wings widespread and its legs tucked in. Every detail about it was carefully made, all the way to the individual wing feathers lining each wing tip. The cricket was similarly exquisite; its antennas bobbed as Yunho picked it up for closer examination.

He let out an admiring whistle, eyes bright with wonder, before handing them back to her.

"Wow, these are beautiful. How did you make them?" He asked curiously.

She gave a small laugh and proceeded to make another cricket as a demonstration. "See here? Press the end of the grass blade inside and twist it around. Like that. Then, use your thumbnail to make a slit and thread this though… and voila! A life-size cricket, all done."

"Let me try." He said. So Elizabeth showed him.

Later on, fingers aching, Yunho and Elizabeth sat back to back, admiring the host of grass birds and crickets that littered the ground beside them.

"Hey, Eli, there's so many of them. How do we know which one is whose?" asked Yunho lazily.

"Simple. The ones that are straight are mine and the ones that are crooked and messy or missing an antenna is yours." Elizabeth laughed at Yunho's pained expression.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that it happened to be directly under my butt when I sat!" Yunho protested feebly.

Elizabeth couldn't answer – she was laughing too hard. Yunho looked at her grinning face and felt a bubble of laughter erupt from his stomach.

"Haha…ha… un..under my...haha...my...b..butt!" he chortled uncontrollably as Elizabeth gave a fresh howl of laughter and fell in the ground, clutching her tummy.

The moon was out and the stars were twinkling. The air was filled with laugher and happiness. That night Yunho forgot that he was a celebrity, because to Elizabeth he was just a normal man, free to laugh, free to cry. And Elizabeth forgot about work, forgot about being lonely. Both of them had tossed away their troubles and it was like meeting each other for the first time all over again – except without all the shouting of course.

So they wiped away their tears of laughter and sat down to talk – getting to know each other better and the like. They were playing 100 questions.

"What would you want most if you had three wishes?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I would want a pair of warm fizzy slippers right now."

"Heh! You're supposed to answer seriously!"

"I am! I really want a pair of warm slippers now, my feet are freezing!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Then she laughed and said: "Your turn."

"What is your favorite time of the day?" Yunho asked.

"Um… I like it when everything is quiet and still, you know, in the hour before day break. I always feel less lonely then," she said absentmindedly, not noticing a strange look pass Yunho's face. "Okay, my turn. What would you like do when you're alone, locked out outside the house?" she fired back.

"Haha…would you believe me if I tell you that that has never happen? For what's its worth, if that ever happens I think I'll probably just wait or go somewhere else till someone comes home."

"Umf! You're so boring! If it were me, I'll break into my own house rather than sit outside and wait!" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Whatever… next question … have you ever had a boyfriend?" The question slipped his mouth before he had chance to think. _Stupid Yunho! Why did you have to spoil the mood!_ He scolded himself. Yunho groaned silently as he watched Elizabeth's reaction carefully.

Elizabeth had become still. Very, very still. Almost like she wasn't breathing.

…

"Yes."

The answer came as a blow to Yunho, a blow that sent him reeling from the aftershocks. He hadn't known how eagerly he had awaited the answer until he got it. He hadn't realised how much he wanted her to deny that.

He had to ask.

"Did you love him?"

The silence was so sharp it cut into Yunho's mind so that it almost hurt. He thought she wouldn't answer, but just as he was about to apologise she spoke.

"Oh yes, I did. I loved him more than life itself… at least it seemed that way… but it was not meant to be." It was so soft that Yunho wasn't sure if he heard right. He felt his heart clench painfully, though why he didn't know.

Then, Elizabeth shook her head as if coming out of daze. She gave a shaky laugh. "It happened in high school and it was more like a crush than a proper relationship anyway. He was my classmate and friend. In some ways I felt guilty about liking him…he already had a girlfriend…" Here, she halted.

Yunho could feel her sadness and it stirred up a rage in him so powerful it frightened him. He had to quell his urge to go find that guy and beat him up so bad he'd turned to pulp.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. I haven't told anyone except my sister, not even my mother." She gave another shaky smile. "Well, that's not technically true since she had already guessed most of it even before I told her. She's really perceptive, you know."

It was like she had just toss him a lifeline and he took it gratefully. "Your sister? You never mentioned her before. What is she like?" he asked hastily.

At the mention of her sister, her face brightened almost immediately and a spark came into her eyes, chasing away the shadows that lingered. It was like the past minutes had never happened.

"Well… my sister…um…her name is Maria and she's the best sister in the world. She's the one that taught me to weave those grass crickets and birds, you know…. When I was young I used to think that she knew everything in the world. She was so kind and good that I thought she was an angel and every night I'll pray to God not to take her away. She's my best friend too… in a way. After all, she's also the reason why I studied music in University. She absolutely loves music! Do you know that she plays the piano, the violin, and the electric guitar? There was this one time…"

Yunho smiled with relieve, he was just watching her talk from where he was sprawl on the grass. Her hands were flying in the air as she punctuated her sentences with jabs and gestures. She was so passionate about her sister; he could only guess how much she loved her. There's so much to her that he didn't know. The hidden sadness, the steely determination, the fiery passion… which was the real her? And there was her weird reaction that morning. Was she jealous? Angry? An image of her, eyes blazing, hands clenched, her petite frame shaking with rage, came into his mind. Even then she was so beautiful he wanted to kiss her, to hold her and enfold her in his arms…

He gave a mental groan and tried his best to shut out those thoughts. They would not do. What was he thinking of?

"So where's your sister now?" he interrupted. "I mean if she really loves music so much, maybe she'll consider looking for a contract with one of the various music companies. I think she'd do well in the music industry." He waited for an answer, but when it was obvious none was forthcoming he glanced up curiously at Elizabeth.

She was trembling.

Yunho sat up in alarm. Oh dear, what did he do now? It seems like all he can do is upset her and he still doesn't know why! Haltingly, he touched her on the shoulder. Yoochun always said that most girls tend to take comfort in physical contact, but then again Elizabeth was not like most girls. However, awkward as his action was, she seemed to gain comfort from it and in a minute she was herself again, a little pale but no longer shaking.

"She's in the hospital. She has acute myeloid leukemia." Elizabeth didn't know that she was crying until she felt Yunho's hand wiping away the transparent liquid. She gave a wretched sob and felt something in her break. Suddenly, she found herself enclosed by a pair of strong arms. She leaned her forehead on his hard chest and let herself be soothed by the rhythmic beating of his heart, the minty scent of his clothes, the warmth emitting from his body.

The cricket chirped quietly and the moon shone from above, watching silently as it has done from time immemorial.

* * *

a/n: In case any of you are wondering the acute myeloid leukemia is real. Here's a site that tell you more about it: .?articlekey=19297 But since I'm not really familiar with this disease, I'm going to gross over the details and stick to the layman's term leukemia or cancer of the blood. Some parts are not really true, so hope that those who actual know about this disease can pardon me.

Oh, and I want to apologise for not undating for so long. The good news is that I'm working on the next chap already, but the bad news is that after the next chap I might not update for a while due to school and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Disturbing truths

"Um…. Eli?"

Elizabeth paused in the middle of her sentence and turned a questioning eye to her sister, Maria.

"What?"

It was a Wednesday and she had taken time off to visit Maria in the hospital while the boys are doing some dance practice in the studio.

"You really like him don't you?"

Elizabeth gawked at her sister.

"Huh? What? Who?"

"Yunho of course! Did you know that all you've been talking about is him since you walked in that door?" Maria replied mischievously.

"No! That's not true! I did talk about your health and said hi and…and…" Elizabeth trailed off, furiously scouring her memory for anything else besides Yunho.

"Oh yeah! I did talk about how much I like my new cell phone!" Elizabeth exclaimed triumphantly after a moment of thought.

"Yeah, but that was only because you wanted to tell me that Yunho thought that it was cool."

"Um…what about Yeona? Huh? My old classmate from high school? She's back in Korea now and she's bound to cause more trouble…"

"Okay, and then you continued with…"

"How she flirted with Yunho… I know." Elizabeth continued, a little crestfallen.

Maria smirked. She loved being right.

"So… you like him, right?"

… "

"I…I…I dunno…I mean he's a star, a celebrity, an iconic person… why wouldn't I like him? But it's exactly _because_ that he's a star that I _can't_ like him!" Elizabeth glared at her sister for being so damned perceptive before turning her flustered face away from Maria and transferring her furious stare to the window.

"And?" Maris prompted, sensing that this was something that Elizabeth needed to get off her chest.

Haltingly Elizabeth continued, "You have no idea how much I wish I could like him too…he's so _good_ to me… so considerate… but how do I know that he likes me too? I'm his group's personal assistant, for goodness sake! I cannot just throw myself on him like so many others. He'll think that I'm a slut and that'll ruin our friendship, that friendship that we both worked so hard to built. I cannot risk it, Maria… It means too much."

"I don't pretend to know what he feels, hell, I don't even know what I feel! But somehow… when I'm with him… everything just floats away."

Elizabeth turned to Maria then and Maria was alarmed to see the anguish in Elizabeth's eyes.

"It frightens me… the way I feel about him, and the way I seem to look for him always... he…he completes me somehow, like no one has ever done before, not even Teddy." She said, remembering the sense of rightness that she had felt in Yunho's arms.

She smiled then, a bitter, hard smile. "And you know how well that went!"

"Oh come on Eli! Teddy was a jerk, he didn't deserve you!" Maria protested immediately.

Elizabeth just looked at her silently, a multitude of emotions raging through her eyes.

Then, mumbling an excuse, Elizabeth got up and left.

Behind her Maria gazed at her retreating back, a flicker of sadness passing over her fine features. She sighed quietly and said to herself, "She still can't forget…"

*****

"Look! I'll go talk to him okay!" Jaejoong snapped at the dance trainer. He took one look at Jaejoong's irritated face and had to sense to nod and scrabble off.

Jaejoong sighed and rubbed his head where he could feel a headache coming up. He glanced over at Yunho where he was staring absentmindedly at the mirror. It was only a week to the release of their new dance single and they still haven't gotten their dance routine down pat. And it didn't help matters that Yunho was spacing out for the entire day. It was like only one half of him was here, and it was so unlike him that Jaejoong couldn't help but worry.

"Hyung, is it just me or is Yunho hyung acting weird today?" Changmin asked, his head jerking slightly towards Yunho.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him? He didn't even react when I teased him about Bambi." Yoochun said, joining the conversation.

"I don't know guys. He's been like this since he came back last night." Jaejoong replied, his gaze on Yunho. Then, excusing himself, he went up to Yunho and sat down beside him.

Yunho didn't even notice. He was thinking about the previous night, about Elizabeth. Her beautiful eyes, reflecting the lamp light in the dark, sparkling and sad; her small hands skillfully weaving the strands of grass, her face, alight with laughter and pleasure, her delicate body, pressed up against his chest as he hugged her to him… and then there was the bit about the other guy. Yunho didn't know who he was, Elizabeth hadn't said much, but from what she did say, he knew that that guy had hurt Elizabeth very much. He could feel the sadness, the anguish that she was in, and he renewed his vow never to let Elizabeth get hurt again. She was too precious and good to be overshadowed by her past forever…

"Hey dude, you okay?" Jaejoong queried softly.

His voice jarred Yunho from his thoughts. He turned his head toward Jaejoong, startled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. "Why? Well, perhaps it's because you've been spacing out for the entire day."

He looked Yunho in the eye, "It's not like you. What's the matter? You of all people should know how important this next single is. Only one week left, and you're not cooperating with us now? Come on Yunho, pull it together… If you have any troubles you can always tell me or any of the guys, u know." (pun unintentional)

Yunho was silent for a moment then he said simply, "I know."

Jaejoong relaxed, knowing that Yunho would tell them when he was ready. So instead he pulled a funny face and rubbed his tummy. "Come on, I'm hungry! Let's just finish this practice and get ourselves some good and yummy homemade food!"

Yunho smiled in agreement and let Jaejoong pull him up. Jaejoong was right, the group came first. Disturbing thoughts could wait.

*****

Elizabeth was there waiting for them when they exited the dance studio. The guys grinned when they caught sight of her and made a bee-line for her.

"Hi Eli! Where were you just now? You missed the scolding Jaejoong had from the dance trainer." Junsu was first to pipe up.

"It wasn't a scolding! Just a small talk that's all!" Jaejoong put in hastily, not wanting to look bad in front of Elizabeth. He glared at Junsu.

"Come on guys, let's not fight. I've got your lunch ready over here. I'm sure you're all dying to eat, especially you Changmin. You're always hungry." Elizabeth inserted, holding up a backpack.

"No I'm not!" Changmin retorted, just as his stomach gave a loud rumble that had everyone laughing. Changmin turned red in the face and clutched his stomach, embarrassed. "Alright, maybe a little." He admitted ruefully.

After that, Elizabeth doled out the food and everyone dug in. Yunho kept sneaking peaks at Elizabeth in between bites. She was laughing at something Yoochun said, her eyes bright with merriment, her lips curved into a dazzling smile. Yunho found himself lost for words; his attention fixed on Elizabeth's smiling face. She was scoping up some rice and spooning it into her mouth, even that little action seemed so graceful and beautiful. Then, suddenly, her eyes flickered and she was looking straight at him! Yunho quickly look away, hoping that his cheeks wouldn't give him away. He was so embarrassed! His heart was pounding like crazy and he swallowed such a big gulp of rice that he started to choke. Junsu pounded on his back, causing him to cough out the rice.

"Ew hyung! That's just gross!" Changmin exclaimed, crinkling his nose. Yunho shot him a death glare that had Changmin's jaw snap shut in a blink of an eye. Elizabeth didn't notice; she was too busy trying to stifle her laughter.

In trying to prevent Yunho from killing Changmin, Jaejoong cut in, "hey Eli, did you make them yourself? These egg rolls are really good! Don't you agree Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho looked up at the mention of his name. "What? Oh… yes, yes, definitely! Anything you say!" he said, shooting an uncertain smile at Elizabeth and Jaejoong.

Elizabeth grinned. "Thanks Jaejoong, for that compliment you get an extra portion."

Jaejoong whooped and everyone else pouted, looking with big puppy eyes at Elizabeth, eyes that cannot be resisted. Elizabeth sighed and then took out the extra lunchboxes she had pack (she had a feeling it might happen) amid the gleeful shouts.

Super idol group of Asia they might be, deep inside, they are still the growing – which also means perpetual hungry – boys they are.


End file.
